Break Up, Make Up
by Sutoomu
Summary: No relationship is perfect. There is always one point in a relationship where one will find themselves at odds with their partner. It happens to everyone.' This is what Quatre and Trowa are finding out first hand...
1. I

BREAK UP, MAKE UP

Sutoomu

Okay. So this is a fanfic which is longer than a one shot, but shorter than a long story. I don't know how many chapters it'll be, but it's entirely finished, so there should be no waiting period. If I can get the internet working faithfully every day and can manage to find time, the updates should be every other day, or even every day. If I forget, because I usually do curse my brain, then just insist I post another chapter in a PM or something and I should be jolted back into fanfic life! My real life takes up waaaay too much time. Anyhoo, I hope you enjoy this fic. I don't know how good it will be, because this started as just a random snippet I was fiddling with, and turned into this. I hope you like it, though, and please review.

* * *

Duo smiled and snuggled into Heero's chest as much he could. Heero lovingly reached out and tucked the fuzzy blanket around Duo's pulled up feet, then sipped at his hot chocolate as he rubbed a hand down Duo's braid. The fire crackled and sparked, setting a warm glow around the room, perfect for the tender moment. Tonight was an incredibly kawaii night, and both Heero and Duo enjoyed it as they sat on the plushy couch, hot chocolate with marshmallows-Duo's idea, of course-at the ready, staring at the fire in each other's embrace. A perfect end to an especially cold, winter day, with an even colder winter night accompaning it.

Heero felt Duo's breathing slow as the braided angel 'dozed away to slumberland', as Duo put it. The flames were begginning to fall a little, and an unconscious thought that he should add another log pricked Heero's mind, but he ignored it in favor of Duo's comfort. The Deathscythe pilot was very warm and pleasant to cuddle with, and Heero loved it.

Duo's sleep was interrupted by the doorbell ringing. A bleary violet eye peeked open and Heero withheld a sigh of annoyance with whoever was at the door. Duo sat up and yawned, then blinked sleepily. The doorbell rang again, three more times in a row.

"What time is it?" he asked Heero.

"Two fifty two in the morning," was Heero's reply.

The doorbell began to ring incessantly, and Duo cringed against the offensive noise at such a late time. Duo didn't mind noise much-hell, he made more than half of it-but interupt his sleep, especially if it was a warm Heero he was with, and he was cranky. His face formed into an odd combination of frowning, scowling, and pouting as he stood up, scratching his head. "Alright, alright, I'm coming!" he yelled at the door, then grumbled. "Who the hell is here at three in the frickin' morning?" Heero followed him silently, thinking the same question in his head as the bell rang four more times. There was a small yell and a loud thump just as Duo put his hand on the knob, and he opened it, blinking, then looked down. A gasp parted through Duo's lips, and Heero saw him stiffen in alarm. He moved forward, soldier instincts clicking in automatically and in full force.

"Quatre!" Duo's cry was strained as he knelt down on the porch, cradling the small boy's figure.

Heero looked at Quatre, quickly assessing the situation. The small blonde was lying on the porch. He wore no shoes or coat, having only a simple pair of pajamas on. His lips had tinted blue as well as his ears and eyelids, and he huddled, shivering violently against the cold. His feet seemed to have a layer of ice on them and he was pale. Quatre had pale skin naturally, but he was nearly white now. He had obviously fallen on the ice on the porch, which Duo had forgotten to spread salt on, and there were small cuts on his hands which had landed on the broken ice when he tried to break his fall.

Heero did a complete u-turn and grabbed the enormous bear blanket he had bought Duo, bringing it to the door. He wrapped Quatre in it, enveloping him completely, and brought him in, Duo following with anxiety. Heero placed Quatre as close to the fire as he could so the boy could thaw out and ordered Duo to bring hot liquid and then the aid kit. Duo rushed off in a hurry as Heero began rapidly rubbing Quatre's hands and feet between his hands, trying to bring some life back into them. Quatre seemed to be out of it right now, as he just huddled and shivered and didn't respond for now.

After Duo had poured some warm liquid into Quatre and Heero had bandaged the smaller boy's hands, and the rosiness began to come back to Quatre's cheeks, he opened his eyes the full way and met Duo's violet eyes. His eyes scanned over to Heero, noticing the warm boy laying another large log on the fire, and he seemed to remember where he was.

"Duo…," he croaked, and Duo comforted the still-a-bit-chilly boy.

"Quat," Duo started. "I don't want to sound mean, but…what the hell were you doing outside at this time of night in this kind of weather with nothin' but pajamas on! You could've killed yourself. You could've died, a frozen corpse out in the wasteland of the city!" Heero placed a hand on Duo's shoulder gently, alerting the boy to the fact that Quatre was cringing, huddling into the blankets, with tears streaking his cheeks. Duo sat back down beside him, feeling very guilty. "Sorry, Quatre. I shouldn't have yelled at you. You just worried me. I was scared to death when I saw you like that." Duo was rubbing Quatre's back slowly as the blonde sniffled.

"No, Duo," Quatre whimpered. "It's okay. I understand. I should have put on a coat and some shoes before I left home to come here."

"You walked three and a half miles in this weather like that?" Heero asked. Quatre nodded. "Why? And why didn't Trowa stop you?"

"Oh, shit," Duo slapped a hand to his head. "Trowa's probably worried sick about you. We gotta call him and tell him you're alright, or he's liable to kill someone."

"No-o," Quatre wailed, tears falling heavily as he pulled the blanket over his head.

"Hey," Duo blinked, leaning over Quatre to pull the blanket back, revealing Quatre's anguished crying. "What's the matter, Q?"

"He's gone," Quatre cried into the blankets. "Trowa's gone!"

"What do you mean?" Heero sat up attentively, worried for his silent friend's safety.

Quatre sniffled, trying to contain his sobs so he could talk clearly. "We…we had a f-fight, and I g-got angry at him, and…!"

"Oh, Quat," Duo said consolingly, taking Quatre in a hug.

Heero blinked. He understood somewhat how Quatre was feeling. Heck, he and Duo were everything but a peaceful couple. Heero still pointed his gun at Duo and 'omae o korosu-ed' him and called him a braided baka, and Duo still annoyed the hell out of Heero and argued stubbornly. They had had a number of fights, but Heero or Duo had never packed their bags and left completely. They normally just went for long walks alone to vent or locked themselves in their room. "So, because you and Trowa argued, he packed his bags and left and you nearly froze to death walking three and a half miles in below zero weather in pajamas," Heero stated, then added after a bit of thought. "Which sounds like something Duo would do."

"Hey!" Duo protested. "I ain't that insane. Not that you are, Quat…"

"He didn't pack," Quatre interrupted.

"Hn?"

"He didn't pack his bags," Quatre repeated.

"Why are you so worried, then," Heero asked.

"Because he didn't come back!" Quatre buried his face in his hands in despair.

"Huh?"

"Maybe you should tell us the whole story from the beginning, Q," Duo suggested, glancing warily at Heero. "Heero isn't fully un-soldierized yet. I think you're confusing him."

Quatre took a deep breath. He composed his face, as if telling a story. "For the past three weeks, Trowa has been staying out later than he usually does. He normally gets home a bit after five, when the circus closes, just in time for dinner. And if he does stay out longer than usual, he normally calls me to tell me. This past week, he hasn't gotten back until ten. And he never calls me. I've asked him numerous times where he's been but he always just shrugs my questions away or makes excuses. We never see each other anymore because he's always away at night, the only time I have off work, and he never has lunch with me anymore.

Tonight was our nine month anniversary. Every monthly anniversary we have dinner at home with just the two of us. He never showed. I got it all ready, but he forgot. He didn't come home until just before two, and I…I…" Quatre swallowed, and his story telling mask fell for a moment. "I asked him. I told him I wouldn't let him in bed until he told me where he was and what he was doing. He said he couldn't tell me and I yelled at him and…" Quatre buried his face in Duo's chest as the tears came anew. "I a…accused him and I…I…"

"You said some things you shouldn't have," Duo finished for him with a knowing sigh at Heero. Quatre nodded.

"And then he glared at me and he…he yelled and…I…hit him."

"You hit him?" Heero repeated.

"I was just so angry," Quatre seethed, remembering the rage from earlier. "I took my cell phone and I threw it at him…"

"Not the one he gave you?" Duo cried out.

Quatre nodded and choked back a sob. "Yes. I threw it at him and ran outside and he followed me and grabbed my arm. I told him to leave and not come back and he drove away and I came here…and now he's gone!"

"You told him to leave," Heero defended the absent Trowa.

"Heero!" Duo groaned. He sent his lover an extreme 'you're not helping' look.

"I didn't mean it," Quatre wailed. "I was just angry and upset and…I…he hates me now, I know it! He hates me and he's gone and he'll never come back and it's all my fault!" Heero noticed Quatre was trembling and still shivering slightly.

"You're exhausted and cold and tired," he picked Quatre up, still wrapped in the thick bear blanket, and carried him to the guest room before he could protest too strongly. The few mild protests he got through his tears just seemed to tire him out more. Duo tucked the sheets around Quatre as the small blonde's body seemed to overcome his head for the moment. They sat there until he fell asleep, tears still streaking his cheeks as he breathed slowly. Then Heero picked up the before and now exhausted Duo and carried him to their own room.

"Hee-chan," Duo whispered when they were snug under the covers amidst each other. "I love you. I don't ever want you to leave, okay?"

"Why would I want to leave?" Heero whispered back as Duo fell into 'slumberland'. "I've got everything I'd ever want." Heero felt an extreme sense of loss and pity for his two friends, who didn't have what he had right now as they should.

* * *

Well, review and tell me your input. I estimate this will turn out to be about four chapters or so. Anyways, I await your reviews. Please be nice to me.

Storm


	2. II

Break Up, Make Up

Sutoomu

I got a mediumly good response. Four reviewers isn't bad for a first chapter. Anyhoo, here's the second, so hopefully I'll get more responses!

As to the people who did review me, I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! JadedSoul, Kalypartemis, Roxie Faye, phoenix032! You are the best!

Note: Wufei quirkiness ahead...I don't know if it's exactly OOC. But it's quirky! Enjoy!

* * *

Wufei was not happy. He had had an extremely bad day. First, he woke up late, and burned his breakfast to nothing. Then he had discovered a leak in the plumbing, which meant he had to pay for the services of a plumber, since he dared not try anything himself after his last encounter with water pipes. His car had broken down on the way to work, making him very late, and he had discovered a mountain of paperwork waiting for him, which caused him to miss lunch as well. He left the office at midnight, which meant nothing was open for him to have a meal, which meant he had survived the day on donuts and coffee and cookies only. The lights had gone out at his apartment again, which made him make another mental note about moving, and the heater was off, which meant it was freezing beyond Wufei's liking. So he curled up in bed under twenty some odd blankets and shivered until he was asleep. And now, after only two hours of sleep, some idiot was pounding at his door at three in the frickin' morning.

Wufei pulled open the door, ready to bitch out whoever was there, but stopped when he saw Trowa with a very emotionally pained expression.

"Can we talk?" Trowa asked.

Wufei nodded, all his complaints flying out the window in the emergency of the welfare of his friend. "Just let me get some coffee." He guided Trowa to the small livingroom, noticing how small it truly was. Another mental note to move was filed in his head. He fumbled about for a moment in the kitchen until his wakening mind remembered the power was off. So he grabbed the leftover coffee from the pot and drank it, cold and gritty. It was bitter, but the remaining taste woke him up gradually as he entered the livingroom, arms full with candles. He brought the small room to life with light and sat down heavily in a chair, then immediately got up and retrieved a pile of blankets.

"Sorry," he apologized. "The power went out again. No lights or heat. Have a couple blankets." He threw a few beside Trowa, who pulled them over his shoulders after he saw Wufei do it. Wufei would never do anything he considered 'weak', so trying to get warm in this frigid weather was okay for Trowa to do as well.

"I'd offer you coffee or something to eat, but all I have is leftover morning coffee and I emptied my fridge this morning. I have to move," Wufei made a mental note that he had made a verbal note of moving. Now, if only he really did move. He could afford it, but he never seemed to have the time to get around to it. He settled in comfortably under the blankets on his chair and stared at Trowa, the signal to speak away. Trowa stared down at his hands, biting his lip. What had upset the silent, emotionless boy so much that he bit his lip? Wufei had an inkling feeling it was about Quatre. Quatre was the only one who could affect Trowa like this. Funny how the empath ended up with the emotionless one. It was like a perfect match. Trowa never let his emotions show, but Quatre could read the emotions from the inside. So Trowa could be himself, and Quatre could still understand him. Wufei had never understood Trowa very well, but he knew the boy was a valuable and loyal friend.

"We had a fight."

Wufei blinked. It didn't sound right. He had just been thinking how they matched, and now he learned they fought. This was messing up his entire thinking pattern.

"He told me to leave and never come back," Trowa said in a very depressed tone.

"He what?" Wufei said in disbelief, then mumbled to himself. "That doesn't sound like Quatre."

Trowa, with his very good hearing, heard the mumble of course. "It was Quatre," he closed his eyes. Wufei could tell he was having trouble keeping his emotions at bay as he normally did. Wufei was impressed he was still relatively calm. Wufei had always been impressed at Trowa's control of his emotions. Impressed and slightly scared.

"Explain the situation," Wufei said bluntly. "If I'm going to help you, I need the facts."

"You remember how I crashed Quatre's favorite car four months ago?" Trowa asked.

"You were hit by a drunk driver, Trowa," Wufei corrected, as all the ex-pilots had had to do with Trowa ever since the accident. "It wasn't your fault. You were lucky you were alright."

"Right," Trowa said dismissively. "Quatre's birthday is this Friday. About a month and a half ago, I decided I'd fix up Quatre's car for his present. And since I am not the best person with mechanics and Duo would tell, I had to send it to a shop."

"I thought Quatre sent that car to the junkyard?" Wufei asked.

"He did, but I picked it up from there," Trowa explained. "I realized three weeks ago that I wouldn't be able to afford the price of fixing the car on my circus salary. I got a second job as a chef in a restaurant."

"I thought you didn't like cooking," Wufei stated.

"I don't," Trowa replied.

"Oh…," Wufei understood. Trowa didn't like cooking, but he was willing to do it for Quatre. What a lucky son-of-a-gun that boy was.

"For the past three weeks I've been working at the restaurant until night, so I've gotten home late. Quatre started asking me where I was all the time…"

"And you couldn't think up a good excuse so you just said nothing, right?" Wufei interrupted. He saw where this was going.

"Yes. Tonight was our nine month anniversary," Trowa hung his head. "I forgot about it. I was working overtime at the restaurant, since they were holding a party there tonight. I didn't get home until two, and I didn't remember until Quatre reminded me. He wouldn't let me in bed until I told him where I was all the time…"

"And you told him you couldn't tell him."

Trowa blinked at Wufei. He was either annoyed he kept knowing what he was going to say, or he was scared of the reason why he knew what he was going to say. Either one, he was looking at Wufei oddly. "Yes. He got angry at me and he…"

"Said things he shouldn't have," Wufei sighed, before making a loud 'oops' in his mind and mentally zipping his mouth shut. What was with him tonight? Must be the coffee…

"Yes," Trowa seemed to be shifting away from Wufei ever so slightly. He had had quite a few talks with Wufei, preferring his understanding and wisdom to Heero's bluntness and Duo's insanity, but Wufei had never done this before. Something was wrong with the Chinese boy…

"Go on," Wufei nodded, pulling his blankets closer around him. He had to move!

"I got angry at him and I…I yelled at him. I got mad at him," Trowa put a hand to his head in shame. Then he brushed his bangs away from his one eye, sporting a rather large bruise on his temple.

"What happened?"

"He threw his cell phone at me," Trowa said.

"The one you gave him?" Wufei asked, surprised. Ever since Quatre had received that cell phone from Trowa, he treated it as the most precious thing in the world. He must have been out of his right mind to have thrown it, and at Trowa.

"He threw it at me and ran out. I followed him, and then he told me to leave."

"He was angry," Wufei said.

"'Angry' is an understatement," Trowa stated.

A sudden thought came to Wufei. "No. Quatre is an empath, Trowa. He can feel others emotions. He probably felt your anger and went overboard in his. Or vice versa. He was angry and projected his angry emotions to you, causing you to be angered."

"All that matters is that we got angry and fought," Trowa ran a hand through his hair. "And now I don't have Quatre."

"Then go get him back, baka," Wufei ordered. He sighed and began to explain. "Quatre will never go to you. It's not a matter of pride with him, like it is with Heero or Duo. It's more that he'll think you hate him and are still angry at him, and he'll be too afraid. You have to go to him, show him you're not mad at him. We both know Quatre always blames himself, whether it's his fault or not. He's probably crying on Duo's shoulder right now."

"What if he's not? What if he does hate me?" Trowa suggested, worry clear in his tone.

"Don't 'what if'," Wufei ordered. "Never ever 'what if'. First rule. Let's just go to Duo's and find Quatre. If I know him, he'll be the one apologizing first. I just have one little request."

"Yes?"

"Can we go in the morning?" Wufei yawned. "I'm running on a caffeine high and a sleep low." Trowa nodded, swallowing. Wufei went to the closet, pulled out a pile of blankets and a pillow and handed them to Trowa. After making sure the tall boy was good for the night, Wufei huddled back under his blankets in the fetal position to keep warm and once again shivered himself to sleep, this time with thought running through his already clogged brain.

* * *

Well, how was the second chapter? Hope you liked it, and if you did, please review. Next chapter is already done, so it can be up as soon as I get some reviews!

Storm


	3. III

Break Up, Make Up

Sutoomu

Here is the third chapter. I said it would be a few days, and it was longer, and I deeply apologize. But that is the risk everyone takes when they read or even write stories. Sometimes life distracts us...sigh. My distraction has been friends. They stalk me, I swear! It's insane! I never get a break! So I put my foot down today and made time for this. Anyhoo...

My reviewers, and there's a lot of them, are to be officially thanked and huggles. Thank you/huggles/ one-hep-cat, SpencerBrown, Kalypartemis, Roxie Faye, Modified Tam, jess-eklom, pheonix013, Markanovanlink, Sekari Sumeragi, apocalyptic infatuation /nice name, and Konpeitou! I love you all!

Here is the third chap. Enjoy. I hope it lives up to your standards.

"Heero, Quatre's scaring me," Duo whispered in the morning as he came out of the kitchen. "He just sits there and stares at his hands. I tried talking to him and he ignored me. This is Quatre. Quatre has never ignored me in our entire lives! He's driving me insane!"

"You're already insane," Heero mentioned.

"That's not the point," Duo rolled his eyes. "I hate it when people stare at nothing and think. It's so annoying!"

"Because you can't hear what they're thinking?" Heero asked.

"No, because it means they're probably confusing themselves," Duo corrected. "It's better if they just let it out to someone, instead of bottling it up. That's bad for your soul. I know from experience, trust me."

"I know, Duo. I was the one you told." Duo had poured out his soul to Heero numerous times.

"Ugh," Duo threw up his hands. "I'm sick of this. I can't wait until Trowa comes over."

"How do you know Trowa will be coming?" Heero asked.

"Because," Duo said. "He probably went to Wufei's, since he's not the type to get himself drunk, and Wufei probably told him to come and see Quatre, and then Quatre's gonna freak out and apologize profusely until we all tell him to shut up and stop and then they're going to be back together." Heero blinked at Duo, then looked to the door as the bell rang. The two of them walked over and opened it, seeing a shivering Wufei and a sad looking Trowa standing there.

"How do you do that?" Heero gaped at Duo, who grinned knowingly.

"I need food!" Wufei said quickly. "And heat! Food and heat, and then coffee. Lots of coffee!"

"Your apartment break down again, 'Fei?" Duo asked.

Wufei narrowed his eyes. "Yes. Now stop gloating at your ultimate knowledge and take care of your dying friend!"

"Okay, okay, don't have a hissy fit," Duo held up his hands in protest. "C'mon. I got coffee all ready." Duo led Wufei into the kitchen as Heero ushered Trowa inside, being sympathetic, which, for Heero, was a nod of understanding and silence. They entered the kitchen to find Quatre knocking his head against the table and chanting curses in arabian.

"Q, you keep doing that, and you're gonna end up with a flat head," Duo warned as he poured Wufei a cup of hot and fresh coffee. He handed it over to Wufei, who snatched it out of his hands with obsessive enthusiasm.

"Coffee!" he crowed victoriously, drinking the hot liquid down straight. "Mmm..."

"Wufei, your addiction is getting out of hand," Duo stated.

"Don't scold me, freak!" Wufei warned.

"Hey!" Duo said, looking sadly hurt. "That hurt."

"I'm so stupid!" Two pairs of violet and black eyes looked over at the blonde who had suddenly shouted. He had stopped banging his head on the table, but now his fists were clenched. He had a combination of self loathing anger and heartbroken sadness in his eyes.

"I have to agree with that," Wufei said. "But, then again, I've always known I was the only sane and smart one."

"Shut up, caffeine-druggie," Duo shot back. Wufei glared at him, then ignored him in favor of drinking more coffee. "C'mon, Q-bean. Let's leave this wacko." Duo practically pulled Quatre out of his chair and nudged him out the kitchen. Wufei followed, ignoring anything Duo wanted, and followed the two of them. Duo led Quatre down the hallway and into the livingroom.

"Quatre!"

Quatre spun to the side, his blue eyes wide with surprise as he stared at Trowa, who had just stood up from the couch. "T-trowa?" he said, his fear showing in his voice. Wufei walked over to a chair and settled in happily with his coffee as Duo silently moved to sit beside Heero, snuggling into him with a smile on his face. The three friends watched as Trowa and Quatre stared at each other in silence for a moment.

"Three...two...one...," Duo counted down in a soft whisper. "Go."

Quatre suddenly threw himself on Trowa, wrapping his arms tightly around the tall boy and burying his face in his chest. "I'm so sorry, Trowa! I was so stupid and idiotic! I acted like a brat! I should never have said what I said. I know nothing of it is true, and I shouldn't have accused you of that!" Quatre's shoulders heaved with sobs and he hiccuped. "Please forgive me! Please...I want you to come back, to come home..."

Trowa blinked in surprise, just as Heero looked at Duo in amazement that his prediction had come true, and then Trowa wrapped his own arms around Quatre, soothing him and rubbing gentle circles on his back. "I know, love, I know. We both let our anger get the better of us. But you're not stupid, or idiotic, or a brat. I forgive you, but I can't come back...," Trowa felt Quatre tense beneath his touch. "Not until you can forgive me for forgetting our anniversary and coming home so late all the time lately. I can't go back to our home until I can explain to you what I've been doing, and I can't do that yet." Quatre pulled himself away from Trowa and met his eyes, his own cerulean eyes questioning. "I'm sorry that I can't explain it to you, but I just can't right now. Soon, but not yet. Please, Quatre, you have to trust me on this one. You know I love you and I'd never do anything with anyone else behind your back."

"Trowa...," Quatre asked, tears forming in his eyes once again.

"I know that you're still suspicious of that, and I can't handle those accusations!" Trowa explained. "I...I know you won't be fully appeased until I tell you where I've been and what I've been doing, but I can't do that yet. And I can't live with you if you're suspicious of me. So," Trowa took a deep breath. "Until I can tell you, I'm going to stay with Wufei."

"What?" Wufei exclaimed.

"Well, that was unexpected," Duo blinked. "I'd never have seen that coming. I think I'm missing something here..."

"I...I," Quatre gaped. "You're serious? You're not coming home...?"

"It will only be for a little while, Quatre," Trowa said, begging for acceptance. "It might be good for us both. We could both probably use some time to cool down."

"I can't believe you!" Quatre exclaimed.

"I don't want another fight, love," Trowa quickly said. "Please, try and trust me. I'm going to go now."

"If you want to freeze your ass off in my damned apartment, then, fine!" Wufei grumbled. "Just don't expect me to come with you. I'm staying here where it's nice and warm." Trowa nodded at Wufei in understanding and then turned and left. Quatre stared after him, until he finally managed to tear his gaze away from where he had last seen Trowa.

"I don't believe this!" Quatre exclaimed, setting his hands on his head in frustration. "I don't understand him at all, right now! He just...he just left me..." Quatre stared blankly at the wall, trying to think. "What is he doing...?" He suddenly turned his gaze on Wufei, who blinked in confusion at the somewhat accusatory gaze, then looked at Duo as the braided idiot cleared his throat.

"What?" he asked, seeing Duo and Heero also looking at him. "What is it?"

"Trowa went to you last night," Duo said. "Which obviously means he talked to you, which obviously means you know something we don't."

"Why is he staying with you?" Quatre asked, his eyes narrowed.

Wufei's eyes widened as he realized where this conversation was going. "Shit, no!" he yelled, jumping to his feet and bolting for the door. Duo dived for him, and Wufie just barely avoided him. "I know nothing, and I did nothing!" he exclaimed as he grabbed his shoes and ran out the front door, calling for Trowa to wait. Luckily, the banged pilot was just pulling out of the driveway, so he was able to slip into the car before Trowa left. "Drive!" he ordered, and Trowa stepped on the gas. Wufei looked behind him for a moment to make sure he had made a clean getaway, then sighed and relaxed into the seat, nursing his cold feet. He hadn't had any time to put his shoes on, so he had ran through the snow in his bare feet. Damn, he was always cold, nowadays.

"What was that about?" Trowa asked curiously, glancing away from the road to look at Wufei for a split second.

Wufei grunted. "Duo knows you went to my house last night, so he assumed you talked to me, and he assumed I know something they don't. Once again, the idiot is right. I just barely escaped interrogation and possible torture!"

"Oh."

"Not only that, but I think Quatre is going slightly insane," Wufei added. "Clearly he has the false idea of relationships being perfect. I think he suspects you're sleeping with me, since you decided to stay at my house. Without my permission or an invitation, I might add. I think the angel's on PMS, or something. Crazier than Duo..." Wufei trailed off in his rambling to pull on his shoe.

"Quatre thinks I'm sleeping with you?" Trowa asked, and Wufei 'uh-huh-ed'. "That's ridiculous," Trowa gave a sigh of exasperation. "I don't know what's wrong with him lately. Maybe he's been working too much..."

"Let's just try and stay sane until Friday," Wufei suggested. "And talk to him as much as you can. I don't want to have a friend turn into my enemy because of another friend. You're all psychotic."

"And you aren't?" Trowa asked, one eyebrow raised.

"No," Wufei stated firmly. "I'm just cold."

I love my Wufei in this chapter! He's so cute to me! Silly little 'Fei 'Fei! Anyways, how was that for a third chap? Review, please! The fourth chapter is ready, with the ending in it, so as soon as I make time for it, I will be able to post it quickly!

Storm


	4. IV

**Break Up, Make Up**

**Sutoomu**

Well, here is the fourth chapter. My internet fanfic time is extremely limited and sporadic right now. My life hates me, and I'm busy trying to bust it back into shape. So, I'll try and make time for fanfics inbetween trying to figure out my life. It should be getting easier now. Hopefully.

Anyways./ More love and thanks to the reviewers for chap 3, Roxie Faye, phoenix013, Modified Tam, jess-eklom, Sekari Sumeragi, Konpeitou, Amanda Orozco, and stephanie! Yay!

Here is the fourth chap and ending. I hope you all enjoy it. I hope it makes sense and is a good ending. Hope is all that keeps me going...anyhoo, read on.

* * *

"Happy birthday, Q-bean!" Duo cried out as he stepped out of the car, decked out for a party. A hat was on his head, a noisemaker on a cord around his neck, floating balloons tied to his arms, and gift bags in his hands. "Another year has passed! Break out the liquor, Duo is here!" Duo looked at Quatre and the house. "Man, this place looks dead. No decorations, no balloons, no confetti. Where's your birthday spirit, Quat?"

"I told you," Heero said as he stepped out of the driver's side. "It's a quiet party. Just us five. Quatre didn't want a big party this year."

"Oh, right," Duo said. "Oh well, I'll just have to liven the place up." He took something out of one of the gift bags and put it on Quatre's head, then put a party hat on Heero's head as well. "There. Where's the 'Fei and Trowa?"

"They're not here yet," Quatre said, a small frown marking his face.

"Hey, cheer up, birthday boy!" Duo grinned. "It's not like he's gone forever. It's only been five days, you know. I'm sure he'll be able to tell you real soon."

"Duo, it's been so depressing around here," Quatre suddenly said. "All I do is mope about and sleep and cry and call him all the time. I haven't gone to work at all, and I'm not eating right. I miss him so badly!" Quatre scowled suddenly. "But he's been with Wufei."

"Hey, stop that!" Duo ordered. "You know 'Fei would never do anything with Trowa, and Trowa would never do anything behind your back. He just had to stay with 'Fei 'cause I'd be hunting him down every second for details if he was with us. And you know I can't keep anything from you, Quat."

"You are thinking very illogically," Heero added.

"I know," Quatre whined. "But I can't seem to help it! I'm so confused! It's just..." He stopped as another car drove into his driveway, parking. The car engine stopped and Wufei stepped out, decked out in his best casual clothes and with a wrapped box for Quatre. "Wufei," Quatre said icily. "Where's Trowa?"

"He went to get your gift, psycho," Wufei snorted. "You'd better be thankful for what I had to go through when he gets here. It's been hell having Trowa over. I had to avoid you, Duo, because you'd just torture me for information, and I had to avoid Heero because he tells Duo everything, who tells Quatre everything, and Trowa has to be the one to tell everything, and I know everything, and it's driving me crazy! Hold on, what did I just say?" Wufei shook his head to clear his thoughts and sighed. "The weather's frozen my brain...thank god it'll all be over tonight."

"You mean he's gonna tell tonight?" Duo asked excitedly. Wufei nodded. "Great! I finally get to know what's going on!"

"Yeah, right," Wufei said, then looked at Quatre very seriously. "Quatre, as one of your friends, I just want to tell you not to think too badly of yourself when Trowa gets here. I think you've just been stressed and tired from everything, and that's turning you into a bitch. I forgive you, so don't go onto a guilt trip rant, okay?"

Quatre blinked in confusion at Wufei. "What are you talking about? And who are you calling a bitch?"

"You're not a bitch, sorry," Wufei restated. "You're just acting like a bitch."

"He's kind of right, Q," Duo agreed. "You've been very moody and not yourself, lately. Are you on something?"

"It's Trowa-withdrawal," Wufei explained. "That should be solved as soon as he gets here."

"Knowing Trowa, he'll be here any second," Duo remarked. "He's always able to make a perfectly timed entrance, whether he intends to or not. Oh, look, here he comes now."

Heero looked at the car driving up the long driveway, then at Duo. "Please," he remarked. "Teach me how to use these psychic powers of yours, great one."

"What will you give me in return?" Duo asked, smirking smugly. A devious smirk appeared on Heero's lips as well as he leaned in and began whispering in Duo's ear. Whatever he said, the braided boy began blushing furiously. Duo noticed Wufei and Quatre looking curiously and made a wild attempt to get their attention elsewhere and get Heero to stop. "Hey, that's a nice car Trowa's drivin', isn't it? Wait...isn't that your car, Q?" he said. "Sure looks like it. Why's Tro got your car? Doesn't he have his own?" A thoughtful look came onto Duo's face and his brows furrowed. "Wait a second...isn't that the car that was wrecked in that accident Trowa had four months ago? The one with the drunk driver and all? I thought you sent that to the junkyard. You must'a had it fixed. Damn, that baby's lookin' better than ever!"

"I did send it to the junkyard," Quatre frowned. "And I never ordered it to be fixed..."

"You didn't?" Duo scratched his head as he paused, thinking. "Okay, I think I'm missin' something here."

"You are," Wufei mumbled. "As always."

"Hey, I heard that!" Duo growled as Trowa parked in front of them and stepped out of the car.

"Good!" Wufei looked pointedly at Duo, who stuck out his tongue at Wufei.

As this was going on, Quatre walked up to the car, looking at it. He circled it as Trowa stepped out, then stopped and looked up at Trowa, his mouth open. "This...this is my..."

"Your favorite car that I crashed..."

"Drunk driver!" Duo and Wufei corrected at the same time.

Trowa spared them a sharp look and then focused his attention on Quatre again. He walked up to the blonde, took his hand and pressed the keys into his palm. "Happy birthday, little one."

"But...but how did you...what did you...Trowa?" Quatre stammered, thoroughly confused.

"I had it fixed for you."

"Dude, a longer explanation?" Duo requested. "That's kind of obvious. Tell us the stuff we don't know."

"Do you ever shut up? You're such an idiot, you know?" Wufei remarked, looking sideways at Duo.

"Well, d'uh," Duo rolled his eyes. Wufei blinked, startled by this odd reaction. Duo noticed his confused look and snickered, which made Wufei glare.

"I strongly suggest the immature children shut the hell up so Trowa can finish speaking," Heero spoke in a monotone voice with a passive face. "Or I will be forced to get the duct tape out." Duo and Wufei both looked at the emotionless Heero and saw the glint of seriousness in his eyes. They swallowed simultaneously and wisely shut up.

"Thank you," Trowa nodded to Heero. He turned back to Quatre and took a deep breath. "I got the idea to have it fixed as a surprise for your birthday so I picked it up from the junkyard right away and sent it to be fixed. Three weeks ago I discovered that I wouldn't be able to have it ready by your birthday unless I got some more money. My circus job didn't pay enough, so I took a second job working evenings in a restaurant as a chef," Trowa sighed. "That's where I've been the last three weeks."

"You became a chef?" Duo frowned. "You hate cooking!" Heero nudged Duo in the ribs and the 'great one' blinked in realization. "...o-o-o-oh..."

"I'm really sorry, Quatre," Trowa continued as Quatre looked down, his mouth working soundlessly, stuck in a gape. "I would have told you where I was, but it would have ruined the surprise. And I couldn't lie to you. So I said nothing. I'm sorry."

Wufei raised an eyebrow sceptically. "You're sorry? Why the hell are you sorry?"

"Wufei, don't...," Trowa said in a warning voice.

"No." Everyone looked at Quatre, who was looking down at the ground inbetween his and Trowa's feet. His fingers moved unknowingly back and forth over the key to the shining red car. "Wufei's right, Trowa," he spoke in a soft voice. "You have nothing to be sorry for. You're not the one who messed up."

"Quatre..."

"Don't bother trying to tell me I didn't do anything," Quatre interrupted Trowa. "If anyone has anything to be sorry for, it's me. I'm sorry I was suspicious of you, and I'm sorry I threw my cell phone at you. I'm sorry I doubted you and didn't trust you, even though you've never lied to me before. I'm sorry I almost ruined our relationship, all because of my own self doubts and worries. I'm sorry I yelled at you, that I threw you out and told you not to come back. I'm sorry I still didn't trust you when you came to find me. I'm sorry for implying anything between you and Wufei...that was so stupid!" Quatre growled. "I am so stupid! And don't you dare tell me I'm not, because I damn well am," Quatre sniffled and looked up to meet Trowa's eyes. "Here I was, whining and complaining because I couldn't have exactly what I wanted while you were working two jobs a day, seven days a week, to fix up my favorite car as a surprise for my birthday. Tell me that's not stupid."

"You're right, you're stupid," Duo remarked. "And selfish." This resulted in Heero smacking him. "Ow."

"I still say it's PMS," Wufei grumbled. "Or the drugs."

"What's wrong with me?" Quatre exclaimed. "I don't know what I'm doing anymore...it's like my brain is twisting and returning to it's previous prickish brat form! Why am I so...so..."

"Snobby?"

"Self-centered?"

"Bitchy?"

"Rude?"

"Untrustworthy?"

Wufei blinked at Duo. "Untrustworthy? That doesn't even make any sense!"

"Like yours were any better," Duo rolled his eyes. "Fine, then, how about pathetic?"

"That sounds better," Wufei nodded.

"Okay," Duo agreed, turning back to Quatre. "Pathetic?"

"Assumptive?"

This time it was Duo who gave Wufei a look. "Assumptive? What kind of word is that, anyways? You spend too much time in the dictionary, Wu..."

"Shut up!" Heero suddenly yelled. "Okay, that's it! You two are coming with me." He grabbed Duo and Wufei's wrists and dragged them after him towards the house, both of them arguing and complaining and protesting the entire way. This method worked, however, as Heero's steel grip managed to take the two troublemakers away and leave Trowa and Quatre in silence with no more interruptions. The silence ended up becoming awkward after a while of just looking at each other, and Quatre looked down again in shame.

"Wufei told me not to go into a guilt trip rant," Quatre finally murmured. "I know what he meant by that, now. Trowa, I feel so awful. I've been an awful person lately. I'm sorry, Trowa. I'm so very sorry."

"Quatre?" Trowa said, and his fingers moved to tilt Quatre's head up gently, connecting their eyes once more. "All is forgiven, love," Trowa smiled genuinely. "It was both our faults. I should have remembered our anniversary and made more time to spend with you. If we think about it, this whole thing was kind of stupid. But it's over now. Your car is here, I'm back home, and we're together." Trowa reached his arms around Quatre and brought him close to him, connecting and sharing the warmth of two bodies. "Let's never fight again, Quatre. Please. I hate it."

"Never again," Quatre agreed, sniffling. "I missed you so much, Trowa."

"I missed you, too, koi," Trowa replied, then met Quatre's lips in a deep, passionate kiss. It was a make-up kiss, a kiss of two lovers who had been parted for a while, and a kiss of love. Basically, it was the best kiss the two had ever shared in their life...well, except for the first kiss. That beats all. "C'mon, now. We better get inside now. You're a year older, we have to celebrate."

"Thank you, Trowa," Quatre whispered. "You never gave up on me. Even when I wasn't very nice to you."

"No problem," Trowa smiled. "I'll always love you." Trowa twined his fingers in Quatre's and the two walked up the walk to the front door. They stepped inside and went to the livingroom, from which music was coming. Entering, they saw Duo chasing Wufei around, trying to get a party hat onto the chinese man's head, Heero watching with amusement and a small smile. Duo saw them and abandoned his current mission to speak for a moment.

"Heya, lovebirds! You done makin' up, and makin' out? 'Cause we've got a party to get started. Hey, anyone want to hold down the Dragon so I can put this on him?" Duo requested. Wufei shot Quatre and Trowa an evil look, daring them to try anything, and they both quickly denied. "Fine, I'll do all the work myself! Hee-chan, honey?"

"Yes, Duo?" Heero looked innocently at the devious Duo.

"Code number 5296! Operation Tackle The Dragon!" Duo crowed. Heero moved in an instant, leaping at Wufei and effectively pinning down the chinese martial artist with his superiour Perfect Soldier skills. Duo laughed and clapped his hands in success, then placed the party hat on Wufei's head. "Every time you take this off, I'll put it right back on. Trust me, 'Fei, I have more stamina than you."

"Do all the work yourself, hah!" Wufei growled. "You're a dirty cheat, Maxwell!"

"Aw, but you still love me!" Duo crooned, tapping Wufei's nose. Wufei glared and did the only option he had left, since Heero was still sitting on him. He snapped at Duo's finger with his teeth. Duo 'eep-ed' and barely managed to avoid the sudden attack. "The Jaws of the Dragon attacked me!" he exclaimed.

"Well, I can see this will be a fun party," Trowa said dryly as Duo pranced over to him and stuck a very tall hat on his own banged head of hair.

* * *

THE END! Wow, this is the only story I've ever finished, excluding my one-shot. I feel so proud. Did you enjoy it? Please review and tell me the verdict for Break Up, Make Up. I'm not much for romance and dating, personally, so I may have sucked! Tell me, please!

Storm


End file.
